Remember Me
by Bokutou No Ryu
Summary: Ryu Birthday fic - pseudo x-mas fic. Ryu x Lyserg (shounen-ai) Updated sequel
1. Remember Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or the holiday of Christmas.

Comments: Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I've been in a bit of a slump. Well there's nothing like an angsty B-day fic to get the creative juices flowing again. I just hope the characters aren't OOC (or too much), I haven't watched any SK in over a month.

As for the technical details, according to the character profile in my graphic novel, Ryu's B-day is Dec 24. He's 17 at the beginning of the manga but I have no idea how much older he gets. Also, I don't if it snows in Patch village, but it does now.

Remember Me

Bokutou no Ryu walked briskly down the streets of Patch village while shielding his face from winter's harsh winds. Today was the big day. It wasn't Christmas. It was only the day before, Christmas Eve. But this day held a special significance for Ryu. It was the day of his birth, 18 years ago today.

Some had tried to tell him how lucky he was to have a birthday so close Christmas, he looked back at this and laughed. How was he lucky? By this time, everyone's too caught up in the _'spirit of the season'_ to even remember him. If he were back in Tokyo, his friends would throw him a big party that would last through the night. It really depressed him to think that there was a whole ocean separating them. All he wanted to do right now was ride his bike and vent off his frustrations, but even that was in Tokyo. Today wasn't looking like a happy day.

He had managed to best the weather long enough to arrive at the nearest store. Instead of aisles packed with crazed shoppers doing last minute shopping he was shocked to find the place next to deserted. Was he the only person crazy enough to go outside today? Probably, but with shaman fights eating up most of his time he had no other choice. A good hour was spent wondering around contemplating gift ideas. He had no idea how hard it would be to shop for his friends. When the final decisions were made, he entered the nonexistent check out line to pay for everything.

"That comes to a total of a hundred twenty-seven dollars and ninety-five cents," the cashier, who just so happened to be Silva, stated. "For only an extra five dollars I can wish you a merry Christmas."

"No thanks," Ryu replied flatly. At that he picked up his bags and left with hopes of it letting up outside. But that was shot down as soon as he saw an extra inch or two of snow on the ground.

Finally, he made it back to the lodgings that he shared with all of his companions who he had bought gifts for each of them, even Ren and Horo Horo. Though there was one gift he couldn't resist buying, even if he might never get an opportunity to give it.  If there was even the slightest chance of seeing the boy again he had to have something for him, for Lyserg-chan.

His return was announced with a knock on the door to which Yoh was overly eager to answer. If he could have just one wish this day, it would have been Lyserg on the other side of that door waiting for him.

"Welcome back Ryu!" Yoh greeted with an unusual amount of life in his voice. "Guess what. We managed to talk Anna into letting us open presents today, isn't that great?"

"Yeah… just great." That was it, the verbal slap in the face that confirmed his fears. They had forgotten him.

Once everyone gathered in Anna's room (it wasn't negotiable) and sat around the small plastic tree they had set up, the unwrapping began. It was almost more than Ryu could take, listening to all the laughing and joking. He must have been the only one that wasn't enjoying himself.

"To: Ren, From: Ryu," the pointy haired boy read aloud. "This should be interesting…" After ripping off the paper and sifting around the stuffed contents of the box his hand produced only a single piece of paper. "Free Rage-a-holics session," Ren read again. "Kisama! Are you implying that I have anger problems!?" Horo Horo had tackle him to the ground once he brought out the kwan-dao.

Normally such a spectacle would have given Ryu quite the laugh, but all he could manage to do was sigh. That's when there was a soft knock at the door. With all the commotion Horo and Ren were making on the floor no one seemed to notice. "I'll get it," he offered, but that too went unheard.

Ryu wondered who it could be. Who would bother them on Christmas Eve? He turned the knob and opened the door cautiously. It could be anyone, even Hao or those shitty X-laws for all he knew. What he wasn't expecting was for there to be no one at all. It wasn't until he looked down that he noticed something, a box with only a green bow and the word 'Ryu' on top.

He didn't hesitate to open it and what he found inside almost made his heart stop. On the bottom of the box laid a small diamond shaped crystal attached to a golden chain. When he held it up, it was like a pendulum. But there was more, underneath there was note folded in two. It read: "Thinking of you, hopefully when you look at this you'll do the same." The whole thing caused his mind to race. "Could it be…?"

"Happy Birthday Ryu-san," the green haired boy whispered to himself as he sat alone, emerald eyes full of tears.

**- End -**

Yay, finished with two hours 'til x-mas eve. Hope you enjoyed it. In case you're wondering, the ending kind of has to do with my theory that Lyserg isn't happy in the X-laws. Sorry if you're opposed to that.

For only a review I will wish you a Merry Christmas.

I kid, I kid. **_Merry Christmas Everyone ^^_**


	2. Remember You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King. Yaoi - Don't like it? Don't read it.

Well I'm not dead! ^^ Not yet anyway.

Sorry this took so long. I didn't plan on writing any more to this until recently but it could have been up much sooner. I was almost done when a virus took it all from me.

It's incredibly out of season but here it is.

**Remember You**

"Could it be? Was it actually him? What does this mean?" These questions and more were crowded in Ryu's head simultaneously. He needed first to calm down before he could even think straight.

After a few deep breaths, he was ready to examine the evidence before him. Starting with the box, the green ribbon was almost as good as the sender's signature itself. A crystal pendulum isn't exactly a generic thing either. All signs point to one thing and one thing only, Lyserg-chan! But as for this note… it was certainly up for interpretation.

It was then that a violent sneeze caught him and he quickly realized that he'd still been standing outside in the cold. It wouldn't be good for anyone if he got sick now, especially with the Shaman Fight still in progress. As anxious as he was, it was best if he got some rest.

*          *          *

The next day began bright and early and against his will. The eldest team member groggily made his way down the hallway in search of morning coffee. Why did Horo Horo have to choose today to break Ren's bed? If only those two could ever _get along_. It's a shame, he was having such a great dream too. Lyserg came to the door wearing nothing but that green ribbon and…

"Mornin'," Yoh lazily greeted and interrupted his thoughts while Ryu only managed to grumble something incomprehensible in response.

After coffee was poured and the much-needed caffeine was taking effect he grabbed himself a seat at the table and this morning's newspaper. Not wanting to read anything about the Shaman Fights or who Hao's latest victim was, he flipped to the horoscopes. He grew excited when he saw it had a compatibility listing, those were always interesting. He scanned for the right pairing. He was born in the year of the Dog and Lyserg was born in the year of the Tiger.

It stated: "Excellent union. Will achieve success and prosperity in love or business relations."

This had to have been the best news he'd heard in the longest time. He wasn't in any kind of business with him, so that only left LOVE! Now he knew that he was destined to be with Lyserg, fate must be on his side. He was about to jump out of his chair and do a banzai cheer when an annoying beeping noise distracted him.

Faintly he heard Yoh complain about having a match on Christmas day but he was very much too horrified by what he saw before him to pay attention. As the small screen strapped to his wrist came to life, a hand full of bold words burned into his mind.

Funbari Onsen 

VS.

X-Laws****

Fate was out to get him. 

*          *          *

The weather had settled down to just a light snowfall, the raging blizzard long past. It was almost beautiful to watch in a sad, depressing kind of way. Snowflakes slowly danced through the air until they landed on Ryu's open palm where they quickly melted, extinguished from existence.

Ryu could only mope as they grew nearer to their appointed battlefield. Yet there was still a chance. There were so many members in that cult known as the X-Laws. They could be up against any three of them. It didn't matter who they were as long as it wasn't **him**.

Here it was, the place where destiny awaited him. Just his luck, it was a packed arena too, now others could witness his misery. Once again he had to remind himself of that last ray of hope which he clung to so desperately. All X-Laws were present, standing near the priest responsible for this match. Though as they approached them, only one person stepped forward to meet them.

Ryu's heart nearly stopped.

As the emerald haired boy strode toward them Marco's voice followed, "He should be more than enough to deal with the likes of you. Don't fail us, **Lyserg Diethel**." Lyserg only acknowledged him with a nod as he continued onward.

Yoh was ready to meet the challenge but was stopped short by a strong arm outstretched in front of him. "I'll _take care_ of him," Ryu said in such a way that it left no room for arguments. He meant it too, except not in the way that Yoh had understood.

"Begin!" The priest shouted just before he disappeared to a safer location.

Ryu opened his mouth to speak but soon regretted it as a pendulum shot by his head and grazed his cheek. He had trouble believing that the one he loved was actually fighting him seriously. Though his life was clearly in danger he couldn't bring himself to fight back and to top it off the deceivingly frail boy's attacks were continually becoming much more difficult to dodge.

He was preparing to evade the next wave of assaults when the unthinkable happened. His foot lost its grip on the snow beneath it, which caused him to land flat on his back. This was it and all because of a little snow. He never bothered opening his eyes, expecting it all to be over quickly.

But the deathblow never came.

As if growing impatient, his eyes slowly crept open to see what the hold up was. There was Lyserg standing in front of him, body stiff like he was petrified, with his gaze locked onto the ground beside the fallen man.

"Aren't you going to…?" The defeated on the ground trailed off to let to the other in control of his fate make conclusions for himself then truthfully added, "I don't mind you know."

"…I won't," was the delayed response, the younger shaman's stare never even shifted once.

"Why not?" He pressed the issue then mentally kicked himself. He preferred to live, right? No, he wasn't lying when he said that. If that's what Lyserg wants, then so be it.

"I can't!" Lyserg protested sharply. It was only then that their eyes finally met.

Now seemed like a good time to check out what had attracted so much attention. As he looked beside him, something sparkling in the snow caught his eye. There laid the pendant he'd received last night. It must have come off during the clash.

He turned back towards his love, newly found hope in his eyes, everything clicking into place now. "Does this mean…?"

The slender youth kneeled next to him and gently placed his lips against his sempai's. "Happy Birthday Ryu-san."

Ryu's mind wouldn't work, only his body could respond. Quickly he pulled those tender lips back in for a deeper, more meaningful kiss.

Right then, there were no booing fans, no outraged Marco, and no baffled teammates. Only the two of them, caught in the moment, surrounded by the falling snow.

Only now it didn't look so sad.

**-Fin-**

I actually quoted the exact results of their compatibility. I was so happy to see that, it inspired this chapter. That's going by Ryu – Dec 24, 1982 and Lyserg – May 17, 1986. Hope those are right.

Bonus points to those who picked up on the HoroRen hints. ^^


End file.
